


Рождество Милковича или Christmas Bang.

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Deviates From Canon, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Rimming, obscene language, unconventional lub
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: Микки Милкович ненавидит Рождество.👿Но, может быть, дело исправит его младшая сестра 🙋♀️, ее рыжий бойфренд 🏃♂️, вечнозеленый куст 🌲, незнакомый хипарь 🧘♂️, 6 эльфов 🧝🧝🧝🧝🧝🧝 и сани 🛷 с шестеркой оленей 🦌🦌🦌🦌🦌🦌?Самое время для Микки, чтобы начать верить в чудеса. 🎅 💫🏹
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 1





	Рождество Милковича или Christmas Bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Это была заявка! (если скажу какая, посыпятся спойлеры), хотя... нет, сначала прочитайте.
> 
> Danger: садо-мазохистские практики, заключающиеся в творческих муках автора (исключительно) и очень, очень банальное название!

Микки Милкович ненавидит Рождество.

Даже в их дерьмовом районе рождественская суета означает разноцветные гирлянды, праздно слоняющихся допоздна подростков и взрослых, ночные домашние посиделки под пунш, травку, и нехитрые закуски. Словом, все то, чего вы пытались бы избежать, если бы промышляли вещами, которыми занимается Микки. Он всегда предпочитал относительно тихие и относительно пустые улицы Саутсайда. И скорее хотел бы слушать звуки выстрелов, чем этот ебучий «Jingle Bells» от которого его уже тошнило.

Словно самого по себе приближающегося маразма этого «волшебства» было мало, декабрь в текущем году осложнился еще парочкой дополнительных обстоятельств. Их уебок отец отбывал очередной срок в тюрьме и до праздников ему освободиться ну никак не светило. По подсчетам Микки, откинуться тот должен был не раньше весны, а значит, у него в запасе оставалась еще пара месяцев. Микки уже решил, что больше не желает присутствия этого человека в своей жизни, а поскольку обитал он скорее на его территории, чем на своей собственной, то Микки выстраивал в голове план, следуя которому, к моменту выхода его бати, он был бы уже далеко от Чикаго и от всей своей сумасшедшей семейки. Жаль было оставлять лишь Мэнди. В порыве нетипичной ему сентиментальности он поделился своими планами с сестрой, и теперь та просто замучила его своими идеями отметить праздники хоть раз как нормальные люди, — напоследок, так сказать.

«Как нормальные люди» означало все тот же сраный пунш и те самые ненавистные разноцветные гирлянды, которыми она уже завесила их дом, стащив эти пыточные огни из кладовки завхоза в школе, чем гордилась свыше адекватной меры. На себя она пообещала взять и приготовление праздничного ужина из продуктов, которые Микки уже частично стащил из местного магазинчика одного педрилы, а другую часть которых обещал предоставить новоиспеченный «парень» Мэнди. Впрочем, и Микки готов был поспорить на это, взять их он собирался все из того же «Кэш и Граб». И если это не ирония, то что тогда?

Микки же удостоился самой ответственной миссии — раздобыть новогоднюю елку. Где он, блять, должен был найти ее в их трущобах, Мэнди не волновало. Тратить на ебучее дерево свои сбережения, Микки точно не собирался. А где он еще мог достать нечто подобное, ему в голову не приходило.

На самом деле, Микки в последние недели был и так занят, он понемногу подворовывал то там, то тут, сбывал краденое, а наличность надежно прятал в своем матрасе, специально расковыряв в нем дыру для такого случая. Что возвращает нас к действительно важным вещам. Микки должен был насобирать достаточно зеленых для своей новой жизни к тому моменту, как ноги Тэрри Милковича ступят на землю за тюремным забором. А вся эта предпраздничная суета и дебильные просьбы Мэнди ему только мешали.

Были, конечно, и свои плюсы. На ярмарках стало проще умыкнуть бумажник, а с ним и кредитку. Хотя Микки обычно не связывался с кредитками, но отчаянные времена — отчаянные меры.

Вот на ярмарке-то как раз он и наткнулся на точку с чахлыми деревцами, выдаваемыми торгашом за те самые новогодние елки. Какие-то палки облезлые, ей богу. Такое унылое дерьмо, по мнению Микки, не стоило его усилий и риска быть пойманным и отправленным в колонию. У него уже имелись приводы, и не было шанса, что за такое его бы просто пожурили и отпустили домой с разноцветным леденцом — в честь духа Рождества.

Уставший, и отчего-то грустный он приперся домой и сразу же попал под претензии Мэнди, уже наряжающей в своих розовых мечтах эту чертову ёлку. И зачем только он успел сообщить ей про елочный базар?

— Где мое дерево, дебил? — вопрошала эта пигалица, недовольно зыркая на Микки. — Это не должно было быть так сложно, боже. Ты же постоянно что-то воруешь. В чем проблема на этот раз?

— Ага, ты громче кричи, сучка. Еще не весь район слышал, какой я законопослушный гражданин.

— Да как будто им не насрать. Ты тему-то не переводи. Что, елки все распродали, к тому времени, как твоя жирная задница добралась до точки?

— Нахуй иди, костлявая. — Если сравнивать с тощей Мэнди, то Микки, конечно, был крупнее, но никак не жирным, и задница у него была что надо, так что пусть не пиздит тут. — Не сотрясай понапрасну воздух.

— На тебя вообще хоть в чем-то можно положиться? — устало выдала сестра. — Ладно, неудачник, дерево я нашла, вариант, на мой взгляд, беспроигрышный. Вот! — И она пихнула ему в лицо свой мобильник с размытым фото зеленого нечто.

— Это что вообще такое? — возмутился Микки. Он устал, хотел пожрать, а потом отрубиться в своей комнате под какой-нибудь годный боевик на стареньком ноуте. Ну, может, сначала подрочить, и потом уже боевик. Или даже одновременно, иногда голые торсы всех этих мускулистых спасателей мира… возбуждали…

— Глаза разуй, господи. Это новая кофейня в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Ну, ты еще собирался там витрину расстрелять, помнишь? Так вот, они перед входом поставили это… я не знаю как его… куст в горшке, короче. И он типа вечнозеленый и уже в земле. Тебе просто нужно стащить его по-тихому. Я его тут украшу, а после праздников можем даже вернуть его обратно, это же вообще идеальный вариант. Мы его как бы одолжим. И тогда, с нас взятки гладки, если что.

Ну, на самом деле, не самый дурацкий план. Микки секунду задумался, хотя, если честно, думать тут было нечего — его сестра не слезла бы с него все предстоящие дни, а прятаться от нее в заброшках весело было только летом, в мороз он не собирался торчать, считай, на улице.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он, капитулируя. Когда он тебе нужен?

Мэнди как-то странно на него покосилась. — А ты сам как думаешь, гений? Рождество уже завтра, так что если ты не собираешься красть его в сочельник, то…

— Да бляяяять, я понял, — прервал поток ее увещеваний Микки. — Хорошо, будет тебе дерево, принцесса Винкс. Но можно мужику сначала хоть пожрать?

— Винкс — это, вообще-то, феи, Микки, — зачем-то решила уточнить его сестра, одновременно как-то странно на него поглядывая и словно сдерживая улыбку. — Я только что поставила пиццу в духовку и планировала сделать макароны с сыром, если после пиццы ты все еще будешь голодным мудаком. Но, сначала я хочу получить это — и она снова сунула ему под нос телефон с фотографией.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал Микки, — я, блять, уже иду. — В конце концов, он заранее проиграл эту битву, еще когда эта идея только родилась в голове его сестры. Каким-то образом она всегда получала от него что хотела. Он снова повязал на шею шарф, накинул куртку и вышел за дверь, пока довольная Мэнди уже строчила кому-то смс на своем телефоне.

Время близилось к полуночи, основная часть народа отогревала замершие задницы в своих плохо отапливаемых жилищах, разве что в переулках грелись у произвольных костров и люков канализаций бомжи.

Кстати, о задницах. Микки прикурил, вдыхая горький дым крепких сигарет и размышляя, как он дожил до 17 лет ни разу не потрахавшись. Ну, не совсем ни разу, технически, девственником он не был, пара обдолбанных шалав в компании его братьев и отца (о чем лучше не вспоминать, он и сам не знает, как пережил этот опыт) да пара парней, которых он трахнул в колонии и таком затрапезном баре на окраине, что даже сам Фрэнк Галлагер побрезговал бы туда зайти. Да, парней, и да, трахал он. Потому что ему только в страшном сне могло присниться, что он позволил бы кому-то из них добраться до его задницы. Микки ненавидел думать о себе как о гее, даже если это было довольно очевидным фактом, но, в действительности, он еще и хотел, чтобы его отымели в зад, причем хотел отчаянно, до темных пятен в глазах, когда пытался получить желаемое с помощью нехитрого порно и собственных пальцев. Но этого всегда было недостаточно. После таких сессий, он всю ночь грезил о красивом, здоровенном члене и просыпался, кажется, еще более неудовлетворенным, чем накануне. Он даже подумывал раздобыть себе искусственный резиновый хуй, похожий на тот, что он однажды обнаружил в комоде с нижним бельем у сестры в комнате, пока искал ее заначку травки. Он тогда возбудился за считанные секунды, но потом так же быстро его пыл и остыл, когда он понял, что вожделеет нечто, что имело место быть непосредственно в пизде Мэнди. Но идея вдохновляла. Вот только он немного трусил. Держать у себя дома подобную игрушку было риском. Так что симпатичная задница Микки оставалась девственно чистой, и с этим нужно было что-то делать.

Положа руку на сердце о Фрэнке и своей отчаявшейся заднице он вспомнил не случайно. У пропойцы имелся дохуя раздражающий сын. Новоиспеченный «бойфренд» его сестры, по совместительству. Высокий, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами, с этими рыжими волосами, от которых рябило в глазах и веснушками, что были буквально везде, где бы не остановился взгляд. Микки думал о мальце на год его младше слишком, мать его, часто, и пора было признать, что мысли эти начинали иметь прямую связь с обдуманной ранее проблемой.

Рассуждая подобным образом, Микки и сам не заметил, как добрался до кофейни. На улочке не было ни души, что, несомненно, можно было считать хорошим знаком, если бы не ярко освещаемое единственным фонарем пространство аккурат перед нужным заведением. Проклятая мокрая мечта Мэнди стояла ровнехонько в середине круга света, сияя буржуазной привлекательностью. Теперь Микки понимал, почему Мэнди запала на этот куст. Смотрелся он, надо сказать, неплохо. За такое он мог бы рассчитывать на вкусный домашний ужин, причем не один.

Как раз, когда Микки размышлял над тем, как бы ему вырубить свет злоебучего фонаря, тот в мгновение ока погас сам. Не теряя времени, на ходу благодаря судьбу за такой подарок, Микки несколькими широкими шагами преодолел расстояние от своего укрытия в подворотне до заветного дерева и быстро потянул его на себя за края горшка.

Сначала он даже не понял, что происходит, так как тот отказался поддаться его усилиям, мелькнула мысль, что тара каким-то образом прикручена к тротуару, а значит, придется повозиться, но тут по другую сторону куста послышалась какая-то невнятная возня, а затем, он ощутил несколько рывков кадки в противоположную от себя сторону, и Микки понял, что «добычу» уводят у него из-под носа.

Ага, держи карман шире. Микки лишь сцепил зубы и удвоил усилия, но его невидимый противник, казалось, не был намерен уступать. Все это продолжалось меньше минуты, пока в паре домов от кофейни в окне первого этажа не загорелся свет и не послышались приглушенные голоса.

— Да блять! — прошептал Микки, и последний раз дернул горшок на себя, и тот, аллилуйя, поддался.

Не раздумывая, Микки обнял несносное растение и юркнул в свой недавний наблюдательный пункт — вонючий узкий проулок, где места едва хватало для него, и теперь уже его рождественского дерева. — Выкуси, — победоносно изрек Микки в пустоту и смачно сплюнул под ноги. Он планировал незамедлительно проследовать в сторону дома, когда вдруг ему в спину врезалось пыхтящее нечто.

— Отдай, гад, — послышалось злобное шипение у Микки за ухом. И как некстати, оказалось, место у него там было чувствительное, и совсем не располагало к ведению тактического боя. Захотелось разжать обернутые вокруг горшка руки и податься спиной поближе к теплому телу позади себя.

— Что за нахуй, — возмутился Микки, отчасти своим мыслям, отчасти наглости незнакомца, — отцепись, мудила. — И он резко выбросил назад один локоть, неуклюже перехватив добычу одной рукой.

Но, как оказалось, на том конце к маневру были готовы. Его локоть был перехвачен крепким устойчивым сжатием чужой ладони, после чего Микки бесцеремонно развернули на 180°, и он оказался лицом к лицу с…

— Галлагер? — недоверчиво произнес Микки, щурясь в темноту подворотни.

— Мик-ки? — последовал неуверенный вопрос.

Микки хотел стряхнуть с себя руку мальчишки, но по какой-то причине продолжал стоять и тупо пялиться в его едва различимое лицо. Галлагер, в свою очередь, руки не отнимал и тоже пялился на Микки добрых секунд тридцать.

— Из-звини, — чуть запнувшись очнулся рыжий, ослабляя хватку, — не мог бы ты вернуть мне это? — И свободной рукой он потянул на себя куст.

— С хера ли? — запротестовал ничего не понимающий, но уже начинающий приходить в себя Милкович, параллельно выкручивая локоть из хватки Йена, и ему это удалось.

— Потому что… — Галлагер замолк на полуслове, видимо, обдумывая аргументы.

Микки не стал ждать, когда того осенит, да и совершенно не имело значения, что собирался сказать ему мальчишка, это было дерево Микки. И точка. Поэтому он вновь поплотнее сжал горшок, развернулся и бодро зашагал прочь.

Сзади послышались торопливые шаги и его снова развернули.

— Сука… — начал было Микки.

— Микки, — одновременно с ним произнес Йен. — Мне нужен этот куст, отдай. — И рыжий снова потянулся к горшку.

— Слушай, Галлагер, я не ебу, что там тебе нужно, но это, — он коротко кивнул на куст, — мое.

Галлагер только нахмурил лоб и плотно сжал губы.

— Микки, — повторил он, — я не хочу с тобой драться, просто отдай мне…

— Драться? — рассмеялся Микки. Да этот парень точно чудак. — Ты считаешь, что ты…

Договорить Микки не успел. Аккуратной подсечкой Галлагер опрокинул Микки навзничь, одной рукой чуть придержав его за куртку, чтобы не дать грохнуться об асфальт со всей дури, а другой ловко подхватив вожделенный горшок с чертовым деревом. А затем, этот придурок, перешагнув через обалдевшего Микки, двинулся вглубь подворотни.

Микки позволил себе две секунды искреннего недоумения, затем вскочил на ноги, догнал рыжего и толкнул его в спину.

— Ты, блять, покойник, Галлагер, — прорычал он злобно.

Галлагер фыркнул. — Думаю, мы только что выяснили, что тебе лучше ко мне не цепляться, — самодовольно откликнулся парень, разворачиваясь, и продолжая пятиться задом, разговаривая при этом с Микки, — иначе ты окажешься на лопатках снова, — закончил он свою мысль и как-то странно улыбнулся Микки.

Вместо пустой болтовни, и решительно игнорируя непонятную улыбку Галлагера, Микки сделал пару быстрых шагов вперед и левой рукой обхватил горло рыжего, впрочем, пока не сдавливая слишком сильно. Пальцами правой он звонко щелкнул прямо у того перед носом.

— Слушай сюда, рыжий лобок, я не посмотрю, что ты ебарь Мэнди, срать я хотел на ваши нежности, еще раз провернешь такое, и закончишь, блять, кормом для рыб в Мичигане. И я, сука, с тобой не шучу. — Пока Микки говорил это, он немного оттеснял Галлагера к стене, и, учитывая узость подворотни, тот довольно быстро уперся спиной о кирпичную кладку.

Рука Микки по-прежнему находилась на шее парня, и он почувствовал учащающийся пульс, но в глазах рыжего, что интересно, не было страха. Вместо этого он продолжал загадочно ухмыляться, а потом и вовсе высунул свой язык и облизнул губы, отчего они стали влажными и блестящими. Глаза Микки к тому времени уже успели привыкнуть к темноте, и он мог различить во взгляде Галлагера что-то звериное, голодное и нетерпеливое, что напомнило ему о том, что перед ним стоял привлекательный парень, с крепкими мышцами на руках, длинными ногами и завораживающим цветом волос. Парень, пульс которого под пальцами Микки на сильной шее продолжал учащаться. Внезапно, Микки стало неуютно. Словно прочитав его мысли, Галлагер неопределенно хмыкнул, чуть склонил голову набок и тихо спросил:

— Рыжий лобок?

Он что, услышал только это? Микки и сам чуть склонил голову и нервно прикусил уголок нижней губы.

— Рыжий, зеленый, фиолетовый, блять. Мне похер, подходит ли ковер к шторам, Галлагер. Пусть об этом волнуется Мэнди. Поставь горшок и проваливай.

— А я решил, что ты хочешь сам убедиться… — В глазах Галлагера продолжало плескаться неизвестное нечто, а собственный пульс Микки начал набирать обороты.

— Че? Ты мне что, свой лобок собираешься продемонстрировать? — Микки и сам не знал, зачем сморозил эту херню.

— А ты хочешь посмотреть? — вздернул подбородок этот мудак.

Беседа начинала принимать опасный оборот, теперь мысли Микки так некстати кружили вокруг подтянутого тела под всеми этими тугими джинсами и футболками, которые он имел возможность лицезреть в непосредственной близости, когда Галлагер околачивался у них дома, а значит, пора было валить. В конце концов, он всего лишь молодой парень, у него не так давно были определенные мысли о Галлагере, и задница сейчас покрылась мурашками в каком-то идиотском предвкушении, а его член начинал проявлять непрошеную активность. Благо широкие джинсы позволяли не волноваться по этому поводу. «Точно пора съебывать», — окончательно определился Микки. Пусть рыжий подавится этим кустом. Репутация дороже.

Только Микки собрался послать парня куда подальше, как послышался приглушенных хлопок, сопровождаемый звуком словно свалившегося с высоты мешка с мукой (Микки знает этот звук, он иногда подрабатывал грузчиком. Вопреки представлениям общественности, он знал, как заработать честным трудом) и рядом с ними в переулке оказалось распростертое на земле тело.

— Это что еще за хуйня? — в недоумении отшатнулся Микки, вмиг оставив позади свои мысли о плотских утехах с Галлагером под напором новых обстоятельств.

Галлагер просто молчал, переведя взгляд с Микки на тело позади него.

Микки уже хотел подойти к внезапному третьему в их компании и пнуть того ботинком, проверяя степень отключки, как бесформенный куль зашевелился, поднимаясь, распрямляясь и отряхиваясь, и их взору предстал довольно молодой мужчина в чем-то вроде костюма хиппи: расклешённые чудаковатые брюки, бесформенный балахон сверху, а на ногах несуразная обувка на высоченной платформе. Волосы торчали беспорядком, то тут то там пестря чем-то вроде дредов или косичек, — в темноте Микки не был уверен.

— Ты кто такой? — очнулся первым Милкович. Мужчина выглядел странно, мало того, что свалился непонятно откуда, одет был нелепо, так еще и полное отсутствие верхней одежды настораживало. Декабрь на дворе, как-никак. — Мужик, мне похуй с какой ты вечеринки, пиздуй давай отсюда, да поживее, — пошел в наступление Микки. Он и сам не знал почему, но от незнакомца хотелось отделаться побыстрее.

Незваный гость наконец очнулся от транса, он оглядел и ощупал себя, словно ища что-то в своей одежде, а потом на его лице медленно расцвела тупая улыбка, чем-то напомнившая Микки Галлагеровскую.

Сам Галлагер стоял теперь вплотную к Микки, плечом к плечу, готовый, по всей видимости, прийти на подмогу, если понадобится. Микки такую инициативу оценил. Все же они были одного района ягоды. Саутсайдовцы всегда с готовностью объединялись против внешнего врага, позабыв о собственных распрях — то немногое, что было достойно уважения в этом дерьмовом гетто.

— Ух ты! — блаженно изрек мужчина, и наконец обратил на них внимание. — А где это мы, парни, и какой сейчас год?

Уж Микки-то много чего успел повидать за свою не такую длинную жизнь. Его не пугали ни наркоманы, ни сумасшедшие, ни буйные, ни тихони. А этот был на первый взгляд безобидным лохом, а пугал до жути.

— Я говорю иди домой и проспись, чудила, — продолжил гнуть свою линию Микки, делая угрожающий, как он надеялся, шаг по направлению к незнакомцу.

Тот вскинул руки отступая на пару шагов.

— Полегче, братья, мне неприятности не нужны, — прокомментировал он, все еще как-то странно озираясь.

Вдруг его лицо сменило на несколько секунд несколько выражений, Микки успел уловить недоумение, озарение и некую обреченность в конце.

— Слушайте парни, я все равно не смогу вам всего объяснить, да вы и не поверите, — хохотнул он, улыбаясь при этом как-то совсем не весело. — Так что просто давайте так, кто из вас не против свалить из этой дыры, где бы мы ни были, далеко и надолго, навсегда оставив текущую жизнь позади? — и он приподнял брови в вопросительном жесте.

— Че? Это что, какой-то пидорский подкат, чудила? Мы что тут, по-твоему, похожи на парочку гомиков, ожидающих клиентуры? — взревел Милкович. Йен только закатил глаза, ухмыляясь.

— Отлично — изрек незнакомец. Значит, это ты, задира. Ну, не поминай лихом.

Микки решил, что вот оно, то самое время, когда пора достать ножик из ботинка и уже было нагнулся, когда незнакомец продолжил, потирая руки и начиная ритмично похлопывать в ладоши: — Ты не суетись только, когда очнешься, и это, хорошая новость — они исполнят одно твое желание, но то, которое ты пожелал отчетливее всего вот до этого самого момента, и только одно.

Микки начинал отчетливо желать смерти ублюдка, но стало происходить что-то странное: послышался звук, напоминающий звон бубенцов, затем заиграла негромкая мелодия, начал подниматься легкий ветерок и ритмичные хлопки рук парня напротив отвлекли его от мыслей об убийстве. Йен все еще стоял рядом — теплым молчаливым присутствием, когда вдруг повалил снег, раздался громкий и звонкий завершающий хлопок ладоней незваного гостя и все поглотила темнота.

А зачем, собственно говоря, Галлагеру понадобился этот чертов куст? — мелькнула запоздалая мысль, а затем, Микки, отключился.

***

Когда его сознание вернулось к нему, он с удивлением почувствовал, что находится в сидячем положении на чем-то вроде дивана. Он даже успел довольно подумать, что должно быть, отключился дома, и вся эта херня с кофейней, кустом, рыжим придурком и странным парнем в переулке ему приснилась, но потом он кое-что понял. Диван, на котором он развалился, был определенно на несколько уровней комфортнее их домашней развалюхи, пахло вокруг ощутимо приятнее, нежели дома — какой-то выпечкой, кофе, и, кажется, хвоей. Ебаные елки и младшие сестры, и рыжие конопатые щенки туда же.

Он осторожно открыл сначала один глаз, затем другой и окончательно потерял связь с реальностью. Он сидел в небольшой, но достаточно просторной гостиной, на приличного размера диване, с охуенно ощутимыми ортопедическими свойствами. Он даже начал прикидывать в уме его стоимость — неконтролируемая привычка, но вовремя себя остановил. Свет исходил только от растопленного камина, в котором уютно потрескивали поленья, справа от него у окна стоял стол со стульями вокруг, слева в углу — довольно большая пушистая елка, богато наряженная игрушками и гирляндами и даже с чертовой звездой на верхушке.

«Это все же какой-то сон», — решил Милкович. Других объяснений у него просто не было.

Послышались невнятные шорохи и перешептывания, пару раз звякнули игрушки на елке, и вдруг перед Микки словно неоткуда материализовался ребенок в карнавальном костюме то ли гнома, то ли эльфа — хуй их разбери.

Черт, он все же, видимо, обдолбался какой-то наркотой, и теперь ловит приход. Как иначе это все объяснить? Интересно было только то, где закончилась его реальность и был ли тот поход за кустом плодом его воображения.

— Привет, — нерешительно поздоровался ребенок, и Микки понял, что он вовсе не малыш, а вполне взрослый чувак, только вроде как карлик.

«Точно обдолбался», — грела успокаивающая мысль.

— Ты, эм… может, у тебя есть вопросы? — поинтересовался гном (или кем он там был). — Или, возможно, ты проголодался? Хочешь сначала поесть, а потом я тебе все расскажу?

— А хули, давай, можно и пожрать, — благосклонно согласился Микки. А что еще оставалось? Если это какой-то наркотический угар, то почему бы не повеселиться? Даже интересно, чем его тут будут угощать.

Коротышка жестом указал на стол, на котором уже стояли причудливые чашки-плошки-кружки, которые он не заметил ранее, тут же в помещении стало ощутимо светлее.

— Но это только поначалу, — пояснил парень, — дальше тебе нужно будет самому… — складывалось ощущение, что он не закончил свою мысль. Ну и хуй с ним.

Микки поднялся на ноги, странным образом ощущая себя вполне бодро, и подошел к столу, присаживаясь за один из стульев. Там его ждала тарелка с, по всей видимости, курицей и гарниром в виде печеного картофеля с овощами — недурно. Стоял чайник, в чашке рядом с тарелкой уже дымился ароматный чай. И хоть Микки предпочитал кофе, но от халявного хавчика и питья никогда и ни за что не отказывался.

— Меня зовут Окиш, — послышалось сбоку, и его собеседник сел за стол через стул слева от него.

Микки неопределенно хмыкнул и принялся за еду. Удивительно, он четко чувствовал вкус, текстуру, свежесть и аромат предлагаемого ужина. С аппетитом умяв все, что было перед ним, он уставился на молчаливого соседа по столу — что, мол, дальше?

— Я не знаю, много ли тебе объяснил Мэйсон, — начал коротышка (извините, Окиш), почесывая нос указательным пальцем правой руки.

— Мэйсон? — тупо переспросил Микки. Он не знал никакого Мэйсона.

— Парень, который прислал тебя сюда? — попробовал Окиш.

— Прислал меня? Сюда?

— Ох, это будет сложнее, чем я думал. Впрочем, это никогда не бывает легко.

— Вот уж точно, — послышалось веселое щебетание за спиной, и в поле зрения Микки возникла примерно такая же миниатюрная фигурка на этот раз девушки, возрастом определенно младше Окиша, а ростом немного ниже.

— Пия, — укоризненно произнес гном, я же просил…

— Ой, да ладно тебе, он все равно сам не врубится, как и все они.

Несмотря на увеличение числа собеседников, Микки начинал скучать. Обычно от наркоты было больше туманного кайфа и меньше головняков, и уж точно никогда никаких диснеевских сказочных сюжетов. Вот Мэнди могло бы понравиться.

— Да, я действительно Пия, это — Октав, Олив, Остин и Огуст — быстро перечислила девчушка. И, как по мановению волшебной палочки, за столом вместе с ними оказались все вышеперечисленные (вероятно, это были они).

Не то чтобы Микки сильно волновался до этого, но тут он совсем расслабился, откинувшись на спинку удобного стула. Совершенно точно такого не могло случиться в реальности. Таких видений или снов у него еще никогда не было. Это даже своего рода интересно.

— Все на «О», значит, а ты что, особенная какая, почему Пия? — поинтересовался Микки.

Мелкая недовольно надула губки и вздернула курносый веснушчатый нос.

— Вообще-то, она Опий, но ей больше нравится Пия, — уточнил кто-то из вновь прибывших. — Сразу скажу, носить для тебя таблички с именами мы не будем, даже не проси. Девушек у нас всего двое, их запомнить проще. Пию ты уже знаешь, вторая — Олив, — указал парень, и Микки перевел взгляд в том направлении, увидев симпатичную гномиху с каштановыми кудрями. Она приветливо помахала рукой и улыбнулась. Микки отзеркалил жест.

— Окиш — самый старший теперь, когда Мэйсон отозвал Омаку. — Окиш молча кивнул. — Октав — младший из нас, его тоже легко запомнить. У него голос самый звонкий, и он самый шустрый бегун. Я и Огуст — братья, внешне похожи, так что тут тоже несложно, у меня родинка на носу, а у Огуста — небольшой шрам над бровью, — закончил, должно быть, Остин, как понимал теперь Микки.

Все вышеперечисленные согласно кивали и приветствовали Милковича.

— Ага, запомнил, — сказал Микки и даже не соврал. — А вы кто такие-то? Гномы?

Пия раздраженно фыркнула: — Я же говорила, он вообще не врубается. Тебе Мэйсон на самом деле ничего не сказал?

— Еще раз, кто такой этот гребаный Мэйсон?

— Парень, который перенес тебя сюда, болван, — откликнулась Пия.

Микки захотелось отвесить ей подзатыльник, но такое он практиковал только с Мэнди. Это все же девчонка, да еще и крошечная. Внезапно в его сознании что-то проклюнулось.

— Это… это тот хипарь, который в ладоши хлопал, что ли?

— Гм, — откашлялся Остин, — да, вероятно, это он.

Микки копался в чертогах памяти. — Он сказал, что мое желание исполнится. Типа самое-самое, одно, — припомнил он. И еще что-то о том, чтобы убраться подальше от того места, где я живу.

— Ну хоть что-то, правда, нам это никак не поможет, — сделал вывод Остин.

— Да ну вас, — встрепенулась Пия. — Короче, ты теперь Санта, красавчик. Санта, который Рождество, подарки, исполнение желаний, письма сопливой детворы и чаяния более повзрослевшей публики. До тебя был Мэйсон. Но перегорел парень. Когда перегораешь, возвращаешься в реальность. Нет, это не шутка, тебе это не снится, ты не обкурился и тут нет этой… спрятанной камеры.

— Скрытая камера, — машинально поправил Микки, пытаясь осознать только что сказанное. — Я… кто?

— Санта Клаус, — откликнулось сразу несколько голосов.

И самое ужасное, что это не звучало, как шутка. Все они были решительно серьёзны.

***

Два часа и три приступа головной боли спустя, они все еще втолковывали Микки о его теперешней новой жизни. Он действительно старался слушать. Молча. Он ждал, что его отпустит. Не отпускало.

Оказывается, он — Санта, оказывается, чтобы поесть, помыться, получить хоть что-то в этом доме, он должен это «пожелать», а текущий уровень комфорта поддерживался прошлыми стараниями Мэйсона, но скоро все это ляжет на плечи Микки. Нет, он не доставляет подарки собственноручно всему земному шару, он отвечает исключительно за Чикаго («А ты думал, ты один такой?» — заходилась в приступе смеха Пия. — Да тебя бы разорвало на части!) И даже тут «является» лишь списку «избранных» — по типу «кому в этом году нужнее». Да и подарков как таковых не предусмотрено («Ты что, сказок насмотрелся?»). Он исполняет желания. Одно желание на одну душу. Какое — решает сам. Из кучи желаний отдельного человека выбирая «нужное». Они — эльфы, его помощники. Их семеро. Один — старший, он за главного. Но этого старшего, Омаку, Мэйсон накануне «освободил от обязанностей», что бы это ни значило, и теперь они ожидают нового старшего, который, по идее должен прибыть вместе с Микки, потому как без старшего что-то там не сходилось во всей этой чертовой иерархии. За старшим отправили Опий, или, скорее, это она сама себя отправила. Она у них была самая вздорная, говорливая, деятельная, и по меркам Микки, дохуя раздражающая.

Опий вернулась несколько минут спустя, внезапно появившись буквально из воздуха, с долговязым парнем на буксире. На гнома громоздящаяся фигура посреди гостиной была похожа в той же степени, что и Микки на балерину, то есть — нисколечко.

— Это… это не может быть наш новый старший, — заключил Окиш.

— Там был только он, — огрызнулась Пия, пожимая плечами.

— Мик? — отчаянно мяукнул Йен.

— Галлагер, — устало откликнулся Микки.

— Вы двое что, знакомы? — удивленно воскликнула Олив, впервые за вечер подав голос.

Это была какая-то совершенно невъебенная наркота, или… Микки отказывался думать иначе.

Они начали свои объяснения заново, теперь уже для Йена, но у Микки не было сил слушать этот бред по второму кругу. Само по себе появление Галлагера выбило его из колеи, он не мог понять, что реально, а что иллюзия. Он хотел дотронуться до парня, попробовать на ощупь его кожу (была ли она теплой?), хотел встряхнуть его за грудки (стал ли бы тот отбиваться?). Вместо всего этого он задремал.

А проснулся в кровати, в полумраке незнакомой комнаты с отсвечивающими огнями новогодней елки в дверном проеме. Это не было сном, это не было наркотическим дурманом, понял он, выходя в гостиную и наблюдая на диване свернувшегося калачиком Йена. Тот подтянул ноги к животу, уперевшись задницей в диванные подушки, а голову положил на свернутую куртку. Куртку Микки, на минуточку.

У стола кто-то легонько кашлянул, и, переведя взгляд, Милкович обнаружил Олив, сидящую на одном из стульев.

— Присядь, Микки, и я расскажу тебе все самое основное, то, на чем нам надо сосредоточится в первую очередь, а потом, постепенно, мы разберемся со всем остальным. Хорошо?

И Микки присел. Йен ровно дышал на диване, должно быть, видя волшебные сны, в камине потрескивали поленья, в животе Микки урчало от голода, но он слушал, слушал о своей «новой увлекательной жизни».

Наступила и подошла к концу ночь, настало утро рождественского дня. Микки заснул после разговора с Олив сразу, как только его голова коснулась подушки на просторной кровати. Он даже позабыл о Галлагере, Йен так и остался дрыхнуть на диване.

С наступлением нового дня, все завертелось заново. Опять появилась компания эльфов, они болтали на какой-то тарабарщине, оставили Микки на этот раз с Окишем, забрали с собой рыжего для, должно быть, какого-то очередного ликбеза по типу «как стать самым главным эльфом за 8 часов», и дом погрузился в относительную тишину. Микки и самого ждала программа обучения ничем не лучше Галлагеровской.

Уже почти ночью, когда он устало развалился на диване после ухода Окиша, условившись, что он и остальные встретят его меньше чем через полчаса для последующей поездки по маршруту «хрен знает где — Чикаго» и «вручения подарков», рядом с Микки, заставив его подскочить, неожиданно плюхнулся сверток с какой-то одеждой, расцветкой напоминающей наряды эльфов: зеленый, красный, белый. Почти одновременно с этим напротив возник Галлагер. Парень выглядел устало, но каким-то образом довольно и даже пытался улыбаться.

— Привет, Мик. Что это у тебя? — поинтересовался он.

Микки такого энтузиазма не разделял и только закатил глаза к потолку.

— Твой костюм, должно быть. Держи. — Микки кинул сверток Йену.

Тот с любопытством оглядел стопку, потрогал ткань и поднял глаза на Микки с вопросом:  
— Можно я воспользуюсь твоей спальней, чтобы переодеться?

— Ага, валяй, — великодушно согласился Милкович.

На самом деле его одолевало любопытство, он готовился потешаться над рыжим весь оставшийся вечер, потому что если ему придется ходить в нелепом костюме эльфа наподобие тех, что были на Окише и компании, то Микки предстояло надорвать живот. Решив, что десяти минут для переодевания вполне достаточно, он толкнул дверь спальни, даже не потрудившись постучать. И замер на пороге.

То, что было надето на Галлагере, по всей видимости, должно было быть костюмом эльфа, и в принципе, общая картина соответствовала, если бы не детали. Начнем с того, что его гольфы в обычную красно-зеленую полоску должны были заканчиваться под коленом, как и у всех остальных здешних эльфов, но, очевидно, рыжему достался какой-то особый вариант костюма — его гольфы даже для таких длинных ног были однозначно чулками, они доходили парню до середины бедра, да и хрен бы с ним, если бы не красные бантики спереди, на самом краю резинки. Красные, блять, бантики. На бедрах Галлагера. Микки не был уверен, как он должен на это реагировать, но его член проснулся раньше его мозга. А потом он поднял взгляд выше — к неприлично коротким шортам, нижний край которых был оформлен треугольными вырезами, и вершину каждого треугольника венчали крошечные бубенчики, которые сейчас тихонько дребезжали, так как рыжий пытался извернуться, чтобы внимательнее себя разглядеть.

— Что это за хуйня, Микки?! Ни за каким хером я это не надену! — взревел Галлагер, должно быть от шока, даже не возмутившись непрошенному вторжению брюнета в спальню.

«Ты уже это надел», — хотел съязвить Микки, но его язык отказывался шевелиться. В отличие от его члена. Вот же подстава! Ему нравилось. Ему очень нравилось то, что он видел перед собой.

В дополнение образа сверху на Галлагере была достаточно просторная белая рубаха и зеленый жилет вполне приличного вида, и никаких пикантных деталей. Совершенно. Пикантным было то, что ни рубашку, ни жилет парень не застегнул и светил перед Микки идеальным веснушчатым торсом и подтянутым прессом. Завершала картину дорожка аккуратных курчавых рыжих завитков, начинающаяся от пупка и исчезающая под поясом шорт. «Все-таки, рыжий лобок», — отчего-то подумал Микки.

Рыжий, должно быть, что-то заметил во взгляде или поведении Микки, потому что он перестал вертеться и ругаться себе под нос и стоял теперь спокойно, пялясь на Микки своими пронзительными глазами.

— Я там что-то типа плаща видел. В коридоре висит. Наденешь сверху и все дела. Собирайся живее, мне еще с остальной хуйней разбираться, — глухо выдавил из себя Милкович и спешно ретировался, плотно закрыв за собой дверь. Он решительно отказывался думать сейчас о Йене.

На улице его ожидало еще одно зрелище: почти у самого порога стояли сани, запряженные шестеркой оленей. Октав и Пия играли в снежки, заливисто смеясь, Огуст и Остин с невозмутимыми лицами сидели в санях на месте кучера, Олив и Окиша нигде видно не было.

— Что это такое? — сквозь зубы процедил Микки.

— Это сани Санты, — весело пояснил Октав, проносясь мимо Микки. Вслед ему полетел снежок, приземляясь ровно в затылок парня, отчего и на самого брюнета посыпались снежные брызги. Он сердито зыркнул на от души гогочущую Пию.

— А почему ты не одет? — поинтересовался голос у него за спиной и обернувшись, он увидел Окиша с Олив под ручку.

— А? — переспросил Микки.

Олив вздохнула и получив одобрительный кивок от Окиша приблизилась к Микки, слегка подпрыгнув и зависнув в воздухе. Он даже не успел удивиться, когда она легонько дотронулась до кончика его носа и он вдруг оказался в костюме Санты, с бородой, усами и прочей атрибутикой.

Микки обернулся на чей-то хохот и встретился взглядом с озорными зеленющими омутами Галлагера. В бутылочного цвета плаще с меховой оторочкой тот смотрелся гораздо приличнее, но не менее привлекательно. Гольфы все же были видны из-под подола, а рыжие ботинки самого Йена, не вписывающиеся в наряд эльфа, только добавляли ему очаровательности в глазах Микки. Про то, что он сам должен соответствовать образу Санты, Микки благополучно забыл.

— А это все обязательно? — раздраженно проворчал он, махая рукой в сторону саней, на которых уже успела устроиться вся их чудная компания, помимо него и Йена.

Все эльфы дружно переглянулись, первыми не выдержали Остин и Огуст, сначала сдавленно прыснув через сжатые в попытке изобразить серьезность губы, а потом разразившись смехом.

— Вовсе нет, — бодро отрапортовал Октав, подпихиваемый локтем Опий. — Мы подумали создать тебе рождественское настроение. Отсюда и сани, и олени и… но если ты не хочешь, то это и не нужно.

— Мне тут вообще ни черта не нужно, умники! Каким хером вы решили, что я хочу, блять, лететь?.. Лететь на санях?

— Да ладно тебе, Мик! Это же весело! Что не так с весельем? — со смехом откликнулся Галлагер, уже запрыгивая в сани, на ходу успев подпихнуть Микки плечом. — Давай же, — похлопал он по месту рядом с собой.

Микки оставалось только устало вздохнуть и покориться потоку обстоятельств и очарованию воодушевленного рыжего парня. Щеки Микки сводило от попыток удержать улыбку в ответ на щедрое ликование Йена, когда Милкович уселся-таки рядом с ним.

_Не буду утруждать себя и вас подробным описанием первой рабочей смены Микки и Йена, давайте скажем, что это было утомительно, путано, временами смешно и ужасно вымотало всех участников сего действа._  
_По возвращении все эльфы (кроме, разве что, Йена) получили от Микки исполнение их собственных желаний, в благодарность за что пообещали подкармливать парочку, пока Микки не освоится в искусстве «пожелания всего и вся». А наши ребята, наконец, остались наедине друг с другом._

***

Даже несмотря на то, что он только что вроде как отработал Сантой в Рождественскую ночь, Микки все еще не до конца верил в происходящее. Йена эльфы с собой не забрали, пояснив, что в их доме он просто-напросто не поместится — не пройдет по габаритам. Рыжий подтвердил, сообщив, что даже не смог бы протиснуться во входную дверь — Пия нашла его на пороге, где он, ничего не понимая, оказался чудом.

Окиш предположил, что Микки должен поселить Йена у себя, «нажелав» Галлагеру гостевую спальню. Но, если учитывать, что Микки не был в состоянии и еды-то себе сообразить, какая уж тут дополнительная комната в доме.

В дружеском молчании они поглотили нехитрый ужин, заботливо оставленный Олив в плетеной корзинке на столе в гостиной, и пока Йен еще смаковал последние кусочки, Микки, прихватив с собой баночку с грушевым желе, отчалил в свою спальню.

У него не было сил на разговор с Йеном о чем бы то ни было. А если учитывать, что тот продолжал пребывать в костюме, который Милкович имел удовольствие лицезреть ранее… нахуй. Пусть этот гость спит на диване, даже если, рассуждая логически, Микки мог бы на нем устроиться гораздо комфортнее.

Он еще немного поразмыслил о том, как докатился до такой жизни, но потом решил, что делу это все равно не поможет. Пожалуй, впервые в своей недолгой жизни он оказался в ситуации, где толком не мог ничего сделать. Кажется, в таких случаях принято было расслабиться и получить удовольствие. С этим он сунул первую ложку желе себе в рот. Недурно, — успел подумать Микки, когда услышал глухой стук, почти как тогда, в переулке. Он подскочил с кровати и ввалился в гостиную, успев застать Йена поднимающимся с пола у дивана.

— Извини, — пробубнил Галлагер, потирая ушибленный зад. — Я задремал, и, думаю… упал с дивана?

— Боже, ты просто ходячая катастрофа. Давай, Бэмби, шевели копытцами, думаю, кровать в спальне… эм… вроде как достаточно большая. Мы могли бы устроиться как-то. — Микки развернулся и направился обратно, не давая себе возможности передумать; ему вдруг стало жалко рыжего. Ну так и что? Его не напугать ночевкой с парнем в одной кровати. С привлекательным, горячим парнем в костюме, оставляющем не так уж много места воображению. Да еб вашу мать.

Свой костюм Микки скинул еще после ужина, и теперь понял, что стоит у кровати в одних боксерах, а Йен перетоптывается сзади, обходя ложе с другой стороны и устраиваясь на краешке своей половины.

Одеваться снова было бы еще более глупо, чем щеголять в нижнем белье. Он подумал залезть под одеяло, но решил, что это тоже будет смотреться… словно ему неловко. Даже если так оно и было, Йену об этом знать необязательно. Поэтому брюнет плюхнулся на постель прямо сверху, бесстыдно вытягиваясь. Йен немного поёрзал на своем месте. Микки искоса бросил взгляд на его ноги в этих чертовых гольфах и шортах и испугался, что его дружок, покоящийся в трусах, вот-вот выдаст его с потрохами. Он закрыл глаза и спросил как можно более безразличным тоном:  
— Ты раздеваться собираешься?

Йен молчал, и Микки пришлось на него посмотреть. Он резко повернул голову и успел заметить, как Галлагер отводит взгляд от его почти обнаженного тела. Пытаться остановить свою реакцию было бесполезно, Микки начинал возбуждаться.

— Я не знаю, — отозвался рыжий, слава богу, отвернув голову к стене. — Думаю, посплю так.

— Господи, не будь бабой, — начал раздражаться Микки. — Скидывай это убожество, и давай спать.

— Сам ты баба, — огрызнулся Йен. И чуть погодя добавил: — Вполне уверен, что тебе понравилось.

Вся было начавшая зарождаться эрекция Микки вмиг ослабла.

— Что мне понравилось? — прохрипел он, надеясь прозвучать угрожающе, но понятия не имея, как это вышло в итоге.

— Это убожество, — съязвил Галлагер, обводя себя самого взглядом и для верности размахивая руками. — Костюм этот, я не знаю…

— И откуда такие мысли? — решил уточнить Микки.

Йен устало вздохнул: — Видел, как ты смотрел.

— И как я смотрел? — Микки нужно было, блять, заткнуться. Просто заткнуться, отвернуться, и попытаться заснуть. Или уйти на диван самому. Но это было бы бегство. Да и остановить он себя уже не мог.

Йен только фыркнул.

— И как я смотрел? — требовал ответ Микки.

Йен дерзко приподнял подбородок, повернулся к Микки лицом и торжественно выдал, как куропатку на блюде на приеме у королевы: — Да вот так. — И он медленно, со знанием дела, окинул Милковича самым что ни на есть похабным взглядом.

Микки так сильно сжал челюсть, что почувствовал, как на его скулах заходили желваки.

— На хуй иди, — прорычал он сдавленно, против воли заливаясь румянцем, что, конечно же, не ускользнуло от пытливых глаз Галлагера.

— Сам иди, — потерял тот всякое чувство самосохранения.

Микки резко привстал, оттолкнувшись от матраса и седлая Йена, забыв о своих пошлых мыслях и натурально злясь.

— А ну-ка, повтори теперь, умник, — предложил он, вжимая Галлагера в матрас, угрожающе над ним нависая.

— Что именно повторить, Мик? — тихо спросил рыжий, поднимая на Микки свои глаза и все еще ни чуточку не боясь. Ухмыльнувшись лишь уголком губ, он вскинул одно колено, подпихнув им Микки прямо меж ягодиц и подался вперед, хватая Милковича за ляжки своими ручищами.

Микки все еще находился в более выигрышной для борьбы позиции, он возвышался над Йеном, горячо дышавшим ему в подбородок. Вот только бороться не хотелось совсем, а проснувшийся член, гордо упирающийся теперь в живот Галлагера, и вовсе не оставлял места сомнениям.

— Сука ты, — прошипел Микки, дергая Йена за волосы, впрочем, не так уж сильно.

Йен не ответил, подавшись губами к его губам, но Микки увернулся, краснея еще пуще. — Не целуюсь, веснушка.

Галлагер усмехнулся, меняя направление, утыкаясь брюнету в шею, тут же начав покусывать, посасывать и влажно облизывать. Микки утратил всякий контроль над собой, постыдно всхлипывая. Кажется, сукой сейчас был именно он. Господи. Но как же было хорошо.

Для такого дерзкого говнюка Йен сейчас был удивительно неуклюж. Он пытался справиться сначала с застежкой на жилете, одновременно умудряясь стащить тесные шорты, перевернуть их на кровати и поудобнее улечься на Микки сверху. Милкович порадовался, что предусмотрительно разделся сам, если бы его раздевал этот мальчишка, они бы провозились до утра. Не выдержав недовольного пыхтения рыжего, пытавшегося справиться с тонной пуговиц уже на рубашке, Микки решительно протянул руку и яростно рванул ткань, та с треском поддалась. «Делов-то», — остался доволен своей работой брюнет, когда то, что осталось, скользнуло с плеч Йена. Наконец, можно было обхватить его руками — кожа к коже. Но Йен продолжал отпихивать от себя шорты, стягивая гольфы-чулки, тыча в Микки острыми коленками. С одной стороны, терпение у обоих было на исходе, с другой, эти полосатые штуки… с одним Йен наконец справился, стащив его параллельно со своим нижним бельем и потянулся к резинке второго.

— Нет, оставь, — сказал Микки так тихо, что Йен лишь чудом его услышал, сопровождая свои слова останавливающим жестом, коснувшись его бедра своей горячей ладонью в том месте, где заканчивался пресловутый предмет одежды.

Йен мог бы рассмеяться, отпустить пошлую шутку, но то, как Микки отвел взгляд, каким хриплым был шепот его просьбы и то, как он сейчас затаил дыхание, дало Йену достаточно подсказок.

— Да, хорошо, — так же тихо отозвался Йен, чуть придвинувшись к Микки, отчего пальцы брюнета на его бедре слегка дернулись, но руки тот не убрал.

Он почувствовал, как Микки расслабился, выдыхая, одновременно с этим едва ощутимо поглаживая кончиками пальцев красный след от слишком тугой резинки чулка на его бедре.

— Мне нравится, — признался Микки. Казалось, он уже столько всего позволил Йену за эти считанные минуты, что не было смысла скрывать и это.

Йен слегка хмыкнул, улыбаясь, и Микки рефлекторно сжался в напряжении, тут же решив, что рыжий все же посмеялся над его слабостью.

— Щекотно, Мик. Мне просто щекотно, вот и все, — успокоил его Галлагер, глядя Микки в глаза таким серьезным взглядом, что у того внутри все затрепетало, — мне нравится нравиться тебе, — закончил Йен. И это была чистая правда. Для него было не в новинку привлекать внимание, нравиться парням и девушкам. Он замечал их взгляды, в которых всегда было что-то одинаковое. Но взгляд Микки был другим, Микки был другим. Это чувствовалось совершенно иначе, чем все предыдущие романтические моменты Йена, хоть по отдельности, хоть вместе взятые. Он готов был прыгать на одной ноге и кукарекать, если бы Микки это заводило, так что, какой-то дурацкий полосатый гольф был сущим пустяком.

«Господи, так по-гейски», — Милкович хотел было разрядить обстановку шуткой, но вышел почему-то только невнятный стон, который, впрочем, похоже только приободрил рыжего. Чтобы у Галлагера окончательно не осталось сомнений в дальнейших действиях, Микки провел ладонью по его бедру, сжав посильнее прямо под задницей Йена, чуть подталкивая парня к себе, одновременно слегка раздвигая ноги шире, — ему уже не терпелось приступить к главному действию, покончив с затянувшейся прелюдией. На самом деле очень хотелось шлепнуть этого взъерошенного эльфа по его аккуратной попке, придавая дополнительного ускорения, но Микки не решился. А потом он подумал, что Йен мог бы шлепнуть по заду его самого, и от этих мыслей сознание Микки начало куда-то уплывать, а член дернулся в нетерпении.

— Мик… — у Йена все никак не выходило сконцентрироваться на дальнейших действиях.

— Давай уже, ну, — с неохотой признал свое нетерпение Микки. Он только что позволил себе по-настоящему взглянуть на член рыжего, и от вида этого совершенства у него каждый нерв сорвало, подожгло и прогнало через 220V. Лучше любой игрушки, о которой Микки в свое время мечтал. Он чувствовал, как начинает течь от одной мысли, что это окажется в нем.

Йен уже стянул с Микки боксеры и теперь сам пялился на член брюнета, приоткрыв рот.

— Йен, — Микки пытался настоять на своем. Ему нужно было потрахаться, а не любоваться видами.

Йен поднял на него почти черные от расширенных зрачков глаза, подхватил под коленки и прижался ближе — член к члену. Микки никогда не испытывал такой близости, такой полноты ощущений, таких захлебывающихся в нем эмоций. Ощущать теплый член Галлагера, потирающийся о его собственный было просто крышесносно. Он боялся кончить раньше времени.

— Трахни меня, — лаконично потребовал Милкович, самостоятельно приподнимая ноги выше к талии Йена и разводя их максимально.

— Да, — пообещал Йен. — Но нам нужно сначала… нам нужно…

Микки вроде бы и догадывался, что им нужно, но вот как быть, не знал. Смазки и презервативов тут точно не было. Он закрыл глаза, и попытался их представить, но это была бесполезная затея. Зло рыкнув, брюнет констатировал: — Сомневаюсь, что тут в тумбочке что-то найдется.

Йен вздохнул, отодвигаясь назад, и Микки испугался, что тот откажется от затеи.

— Ты чист? — выпалил он.

Галлагер кивнул, удобнее устраиваясь у его промежности. Он не задал ответного вопроса, но Микки все равно сообщил: — Я тоже.

Это решало проблему презерватива, но….

Йен облизал его член одним плавным движением и тут же сплюнув ниже яиц приставил к отверстию один палец. Это должно было быть грязно. Но Микки разрывало от возбуждения. Язык Йена на его члене, палец, толкающийся внутрь. Он постарался облегчить задачу и расслабиться, но выходило не слишком хорошо, Йен сопел, добавлял слюны, продвигался аккуратно, но настойчиво. Ощущения чего-то отличного от своих пальцев в анусе уносило Микки на задворки сознания. Он вернулся к реальности, когда пальцев стало два, и Йен добрался до определенной точки внутри него. Вот теперь он точно мог кончить. Резко дернувшись, он снова обратился к Йену.

— Давай,ну. Просто давай уже.

Йен еще пару раз раздвинул его пальцами и вынул их. Микки вздохнул, у него получилось не взорваться оргазмом, так и не дойдя до основного действа. «Можешь собой гордиться, Милкович», — подумал он.

Как оказалось, гордиться было рано, потому что как только Йен начал протискиваться в него членом, стало совершенно ясно, что двух пальцев мало для такой комплектации, как у рыжего. Не помогало и то, что Микки до этого ни с кем не был.

Галлагер пытался контролировать свое дыхание и попытки неглубоких толчков, но едва смог продвинуться наполовину длины, а Микки уже казалось, что его жопу разрывают колом. Наконец, Йен сдался, отстраняясь.

— Мик, я не могу, тебе будет больно, — успокаивал он. — У тебя там так… ты вообще?..

— Заткнись, — оборвал его Микки. Он вроде и испытывал облегчение от того, что боль ушла, но желание в нем не угасло. — Я хочу, — упрямо настаивал он. — Йен, ну давай… мне нужно… нужно… пожалуйста, — утратил он всякий стыд, начав натурально умолять, подтверждая слова покачиванием бедер в попытке возобновить тесный контакт.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — согласился Галлагер, снова придвигаясь и глядя по сторонам, словно ища волшебное средство, что могло бы им помочь. — Сейчас, Мик, — продолжил он, приближая свое лицо к лицу Микки и зашептал ему в ухо: — Закрой глаза и попытайся расслабиться. Пожалуйста, Микки, доверься мне, хорошо? — добавил он чуть погодя, — я тебе обещаю, я обещаю…

Микки кивнул, надеясь, что это не смотрелось слишком отчаянно. Он закрыл глаза и сделал, как ему велели. Сначала Йен прижался еще ближе, потираясь своей грудью о его, затем почти сразу отстранился, и Микки почувствовал у своего входа прохладу чего-то влажного и скользкого.

— Не открывай глаза, — бормотал Йен, расслабься, постарайся, Микки. — И он снова сунул в Микки сразу два пальца.

Было не так больно, как от члена и не так туго, как в первый раз, но пока еще не совсем приятно. Но Йен не сдавался. Вскоре было уже три свободно входящих и выходящих пальца, а рыжий все продолжал нашептывать Милковичу, как хорошо тот справляется и как приятно Йен собирается ему сделать. В подтверждение своих слов Йен без предупреждения взял член Микки в рот, и начал его посасывать. Брюнет начинал действительно расслабляться. До такой степени, что подталкивал бедра навстречу движениям кисти Галлагера. И в какой-то момент стало действительно хорошо. Но тут Йен снова убрал пальцы, выпустил его член изо рта и опять вжался в Микки всем телом, после чего Микки почувствовал головку его члена у своего входа вместе с очередной порцией прохладного нечто.

«Так, хорошо, расслабься, расслабься, просто дыши», — напомнил он себе. Примерно то же тараторил ему и Йен.

В этот раз Йен скользнул в него легче, хотя и невероятно плотно. Все еще было больно, но терпимо. Парень продвигался очень медленно, параллельно целуя Микки везде, говоря всякие милые вещи о том, как ему тесно и жарко, и приятно внутри Микки. Затем Галлагер взял в руку успевший опасть член брюнета и начал его поглаживать. Наконец Микки становилось приятно. Йен действительно заполнил его полностью, Микки и сам чувствовал, как все внутри него напрягалось, не желая до конца поддаваться вторжению. Но постепенно неприятные ощущения сменились на не совсем приятные, потом на нейтральные, а потом Йен начал менять направление толчков и в очередной из разов попал в яблочко. Микки вскрикнул и дернулся, одновременно сжимаясь.

Йен задохнулся: — Тише, тише, Мик, ты мне так член оторвешь. Тут да? Тут?

— Тут, — подтвердил Микки.

— Хорошо, ладно, давай, — откликнулся Галлагер и снова сделал выпад в то же место.

Ситуация с вскриком, дерганьем и сжатием повторилась. Микки хотел извиниться, но не смог выдавить и из себя слов.

Йен хихикнул и продолжил толкаться. — Упрямый, властный, нетерпеливый мудак, — нежно проворчал Йен набирая темп. Микки уже было не важно, что он там болтал, он начинал видеть звезды — яркие всполохи цветных пятен в глазах. У него задрожали ноги, выгнулась спина, и расслабиться и унять дрожь не выходило. Это был каждый раз, каждое попадание, всякий толчок вперед. Удовольствие на грани боли. Он почти не мог этого больше выносить, и вслед за очередными двумя ударами бедер кончил, не сдерживая крика. Крик очень походил на имя Йена.

Микки был уверен, что отключился нахуй, но ощущение горячей спермы, наполняющей его зад, давало понять, что он все еще тут, во всяком случае частично.

Йен ругался, завершая фрикции: — Ах ты ж, ты… блять, Мик, ты… блять…

Наконец, рыжий успокоился, и повалился на Микки. У брюнета не было сил возражать, он поднял руку и запустил ее в волосы Галлагера, на этот раз не дергая, а нежно перебирая пряди — всегда хотел это сделать.

— Микки, — на выдохе позвал его Йен, — ты должен расслабиться, мне нужно, мне нужно… вытащить.

Микки ощущал, что Йен все еще частично тверд, и расслабиться у него никак не выходило. Йен попытался потянуть, но Микки сжался сильнее, это был неконтролируемый рефлекс. Он почти извинился, но вовремя прикусил язык. Похоже, его тело не желало отпускать Йена.

— Хорошо, — фыркнул Галлагер, посмеиваясь, — или мы можем подождать, когда расслаблюсь я.

«Вот и отлично», — решил Микки и продолжил оглаживать рыжую макушку.

Они заснули. А когда Микки проснулся, Йен обвивал его одной ногой, закинув руку на талию брюнета и мирно посапывал ему в ухо. Микки вдруг остро осознал, что произошло, и его прошиб ледяной пот. Он испугался сам не зная чего. Еле дыша, аккуратно отодвинул от себя спящего парня и на шатких ногах поднялся с постели. Бей, или беги, — билось его сердце. Бей или беги. И он, натянув чудом попавшиеся на глаза боксеры, удачно оказавшиеся его собственными, ретировался в зал, напоследок бросив на Йена стыдливый взгляд. Убегать было просто, он всю жизнь убегал. И хоть убегать от Йена было тяжелее, он мог это сделать. Он устало потер лицо, отметая остатки сомнения, и обуздывая желание вернуться в постель, к этому мальчишке, и тихо вышел за дверь.

***

Когда Йен проснулся один, то сначала подумал, что Микки отошел, чтобы отлить, или действительно встал раньше него и отправился на поиски завтрака. Он размышлял, стоит ли притвориться спящим и подождать его возвращения, когда понял, что не слышит никаких звуков — признаков активной жизнедеятельности Милковича.

Он поднялся, откопал в куче постельного свои боксеры и натянув их, направился в гостиную, где и обнаружил брюнета.

Микки спал на диване. Выходит, ночью он ушел из спальни, из кровати, от Йена, и лег спать в гостиной. Йену стало нехорошо. У него и раньше случались одноразовые, ничего не значащие связи, но то, что происходило между ними ночью совсем не было похоже на такую ситуацию. До того момента, пока он не проснулся один и не увидел сейчас, что Микки предпочел диван его компании в кровати.

Он осторожно прошел в небольшую кухню, чтобы попытаться найти хоть что-то на завтрак и собраться с мыслями. Он обнаружил горячий чайник с кипятком на интересного вида плите и несколько банок на столешнице рядом. Под льняной салфеткой оказалась тарелка с какой-то вполне приличной выпечкой. Должно быть, кто-то позаботился, чтобы они не умерли тут с голоду. Себе он заварил чай, а затем все же решил сделать Микки кофе. Он поставил напитки и тарелку с хлебобулочными изделиями на маленький кухонный столик, не решаясь вернуться в гостиную.

Раньше он не питал иллюзий, что нравится Микки так же сильно, как брюнет ему. Но он определенно замечал его заинтересованные взгляды, и ночью, ночью все чувствовалось иначе. А сейчас он вдруг подумал, что они с ним даже не разговаривали толком, ни тут, ни дома — в Саутсайде. Все их словесное взаимодействие сводилось, по сути, лишь к препираниям и взаимными подъебам. Может Микки нравятся девушки? Ему же понравились… Может он би, и ему было просто любопытно… попробовать? Это значило, что Йен по-королевски облажался, наивно решив, что что-то значит для Милковича. Он был идиотом. Он был расстроен. И он застрял тут с голубоглазым демоном посреди нигде на неопределенный период времени. И ему, видимо, нужно будет искать, где остановиться, потому что жить с Микки он бы… Поток мыслей прервало появление самого объекта этих мыслей. Сонный, с едва приоткрытыми глазами, слегка покачивающийся, в кухню вошел Микки. Он заметил Йена, но взгляда не задержал, поспешив отвернуться и делая вид, что изучает обстановку.

— Доброе утро. Сделал тебе кофе, — сообщил Йен, стараясь держать голос максимально нейтральным, указывая на все еще дымящуюся чашку с темной жидкостью.

— Утро, — пробурчал Микки, дотягиваясь до чашки, даже не сказав спасибо.

Йена хватило на два глотка.

— Ты би? — не выдержал он.

— Что? — поперхнулся своим кофе Микки.

— Я хочу сказать… тебе н-нравятся и девушки т-тоже? — нерешительно промямлил Галлагер.

Щеки Микки вспыхнули, ему захотелось вскочить со стула и скрыться из поля зрения рыжего, но он стиснул зубы и заставил себя спросить: — С чего такие мысли, Галлагер?

— Ну, если тебе нравится…

— Что мне нравится? — прорычал Микки, прерывая его, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что Йену лучше бы заткнуться.

Тот поднял на него свои зеленые глазищи, молча что-то разглядывая в Микки, потом отвел взгляд, кивая и тихо произнося: — Ладно, не важно, просто забудь.

И вот он уже поднялся со стула, оставляя свой чай недопитым, а завтрак недоеденным, и понуро двинулся в сторону спальни. Микки проследил взглядом за его удаляющейся спиной, спускаясь ниже — к аккуратной заднице, длинным красивым ногам. У Йена было охренительное телосложение. Микки стало не по себе. От того, что он позволил Йену увидеть ночью свои слабости, что доверился сильнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, а еще больше от того отчаянного чувства, что несмотря на то, что это Йен поднял щекотливую тему, облажавшимся чувствовал себя именно Милкович. У Йена каким-то неведомым способом выходило с упоением ковыряться прямо в кишках Микки, выворачивая из брюнета что-то, что он похоронил давно и глубоко, так, что и сам забыл о наличии в себе способности чувствовать подобное. Вот и сейчас при всем раскладе выходило, что он обидел Галлагера, вообще ничего, по сути, не сделав. Или, все же?.. Брюнет снова вздохнул и отправился вслед за рыжим.

Ссутулив плечи, отчего он стал выглядеть как побитый щенок, Йен неспешно рылся в комоде в поисках, по-видимому, хоть какой-то одежды. За завтраком на нем были только боксеры, а костюм недоэльфа, очевидно, не годился для повседневной носки. Куда пропала его другая одежда, Микки и знать не знал.

Кровать представляла собой месиво из простыней, подушек, одеяла и разных частей их вчерашнего облачения. Микки нерешительно вытянул треклятый гольф и зажав его в руке двинулся в сторону Галлагера. Тот его присутствие уловил сразу, но вида не подал.

Брюнета слегка подташнивало от того, что он собирался сделать, но еще больше его раздражала эта недосказанность. После вчерашней ночи — самой лучшей, что у него когда-либо была, ему вдруг не хотелось возвращаться к мрачному, давящему настроению, сопровождавшему его почти всю молодость. Да, он струсил и сбежал на диван, наивно полагая, что это убережет его от неловкости утром. Йен ему пиздец как нравился, причем давно, так что пора было взглянуть правде в глаза. Он подошел вплотную к парню, одной рукой мягко приобняв за талию, лишь едва касаясь, почувствовав, как тот вздрогнул, другую руку он протянул перед рыжим, демонстрируя зажатый в кулаке гольф.

— Я не би, Галлагер, — начал Микки, — и дело не в этой бабской херне, не в том, что это слишком похоже на девчачью шмотку, дело в том, что это было надето на тебе. Дело в тебе, придурок, — закончил Микки, придвигаясь ближе и опираясь лбом о крепкую спину парня перед собой. Он вдохнул поглубже и приблизив губы к теплой коже нежно поцеловал Йена между лопаток, ощутив, как образовываются мурашки под его прикосновениями. Он снова позволил себе отпустить, поцеловал еще и еще, а затем опять, обнимая крепче, выпуская гольф, плотно оборачивая руки вокруг торса рыжего. Тот извернулся, оказавшись лицом к Микки, целуя его в макушку, висок, за ухом, прикусывая шею, спускаясь к плечам.

— Ты строптивый козел, — пыхтел Йен ему в ухо, перехватывая руки Микки, подталкивая его кровати.

— А ты — королева драмы, — парировал Милкович, плотнее вжимаясь бедрами в Галлагера.

— Говорит парень, сбежавший посреди ночи на диван, — не унимался рыжий.

Они уже повалились на смятое постельное и теперь неловко перетасовывали конечности и попытке улечься поудобнее.

— Если ты еще раз сбежишь вот так, — настаивал Йен, — я уйду нахуй отсюда, и тебе останется только дрочить на эти тряпки.

— Как будто…

— Микки, — рыкнул Йен, вдавливая свой стояк в задницу Милковича, отчего у того вырвался протяжный стон.

— Да, — задохнулся Микки, — хорошо, блять, я понял, понял, можешь ты теперь заткнуться и сосредоточиться на деле?

— Нихуя, — гнул свое Йен, — и хрена ты вообще жалуешься? Я плохо справился ночью, а?

Микки предпочел промолчать.

— Микки… Мик?.. — шептал рыжий, подбираясь поцелуями к соскам брюнета, водя языком совсем рядом, дразня.

— Да. Нет… Черт. Что? Что тебе нужно от меня, говнюк?

— Тебе было хорошо? — выпалил Йен кусая его за сосок.

Микки дернулся, выгибаясь над кроватью.

— Да.

— Хочешь еще?

— Да.

— Медленно, как вчера, или трахнуть тебя жестко, быстро и грубо, так, чтобы ты кончил через три минуты?

Мозг Микки, кажется, закоротило, когда он представил себе такой исход событий. Галлагер уже избавился от своих собственных трусов и теперь настойчиво стаскивал нижнее белье с Микки.

— Мик, — настаивал Йен, возвращаясь к его груди, оставляя засосы на ребрах, животе, вылизывая пупок и спускаясь ниже. — Микки, мне нужен ответ, сейчас же! — торопил Йен.

— Б-быстро, — выдавил Микки, зажмурившись от ощущения губ Йена на своем члене. — Сзади, — добавил он, сдаваясь окончательно.

— Сука, — выругался Йен, отрываясь от стояка Микки и переворачивая его на живот, мгновенно начиная протискиваться внутрь. — Ты такой тесный, детка, — приговаривал рыжий, пытаясь вдавить свой хер глубже, но почти сразу отстраняясь.

Микки вгрызся бы ему в горло за «детку», но стоя на коленях, с оттопыренным кверху задом уже не видел смысла в протестах.

— Сейчас, потерпи секунду. — Йен потянулся к тумбочке, и, проследив за его движением, Микки увидел полупустую баночку подтаявшего желе. Но он точно помнил, что успел съесть всего одну ложку. И тут до Микки дошло…

— Ты что… ты, блять, это мне на задницу намазал вчера? — возмутился брюнет, оборачиваясь на Йена.

Тот виновато пожал плечами. — Сработало же, — заключил он, снова потянувшись к банке.

Микки треснул по руке Йена своей ладонью. — Ну уж нет! Черт, в моей заднице что, грушевое желе с корицей?

— Ммм, и моя сперма, — добавил Галлагер. — Да ладно тебе Микки…

— Нет, — упрямствовал Милкович.

— Ладно, хорошо, — сдался Йен, снова размещая Микки в позу, и подпихивая бедрами.

И вслед за этим Микки почувствовал, как Йен наклонился, дыша ему в промежность, ощутил его язык у своего входа. Йен торопился, смачивая его слюной, разрабатывая языком и пальцами. Это было совсем не нежно, как ночью, но заводило нереально. И язык, боже, язык парня был талантлив. Микки точно знал, что это станет одной из его любимых вещей. Ради такого можно зад и желе намазать и даже сливками взбитыми — что угодно, если это подтолкнет Йена к подобным действиям. Когда к его анусу снова был приставлен член, Микки совсем расслабился и на этот раз получилось лучше. Йен вошел разом на полдлины и, замерев на секунду, толкнулся до упора. У Микки посыпались искры из глаз, но ощущения были приятнее, чем в первый раз. Гораздо приятнее, понял он еще через пару толчков, после чего окончательно отдался во власть Галлагера, даже не в состоянии ему подмахивать. У него не было возможности засечь время, но очень скоро коленки его задрожали, а ступни начало покалывать от предвкушения, он поджимал пальцы ног и хватался руками за простыни не желая упустить это нарастающее чувство удовольствия внутри от толкающегося в нем очень правильным образом члена. Он даже не успел подумать о том, чтобы помочь себе рукой, когда понял, что кончает, хныча в подушку. Просто невероятно. Он снова почувствовал в заднице тепло от наступившего оргазма Йена и это было успокаивающе. Это было правильно. И он понимал, что захочет этого снова, и снова. Именно с Йеном. Только с Йеном.

Бессильно опустившись на весь беспорядок под собой Микки постарался придать голосу немного мужественности, чтобы не лепетать, как девчонка: — Влюбился в тебя почти сразу, детка, — он сделал акцент на последнем слове, надеясь таким образом добавить юмора к своему признанию.

Йен аккуратно отстранился, ложась сбоку и давая Микки место, чтобы развернуться. Пару мгновений спустя, он уже нависал над брюнетом в удивлении приподняв брови.

— Неужели было так хорошо, что ты теперь бредишь? — отшутился Йен.

— Заткнись, дурак, — хохотнул Микки, притягивая его ближе. — Мэнди притащила тебя в тот день после занятий в школе, сказала, что ты ее парень, при этих словах у тебя глаза стали как блюдца и казалось, что ты сейчас выпрыгнешь в окно, — продолжил Микки. — Оставшийся день и вечер вы что-то готовили на кухне, напевая дуэтом, рубились в компьютерные игры, смотрели какой-то дурацкий фильм, ржали как кони и даже пару раз успели поорать друг на друга. Ты был шумным, неуемным, ярким и так меня бесил, что у меня башка разболелась, и я лишь вздохнул с облегчением, когда вечером ты наконец свалил к себе. Но потом я понял… я имею в виду, мне никто не нравился раньше… так… я не знал, что значит влюбиться. Я просто понял, что хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, хочу снова тебя увидеть, даже если в качестве парня Мэнди. Так что, должно быть, это оно, да? Ты застрял у меня в голове, Галлагер. Но как можно влюбиться в того, кого видишь первый раз в жизни? — закончил Микки.

— Я не знаю, — тихо отозвался Йен, — однажды у меня появилась лучшая подруга — единственный человек, помимо моего брата, которому я признался, что я гей. И она пообещала хранить эту тайну, а еще предложила стать моим прикрытием в школе, притворяясь моей девушкой. В этот же день она пригласила меня к себе домой, сказав, что там никого не будет из ее родни и мы сможем повеселиться. Войдя внутрь, почти с порога, мы наткнулись на ее брата, местного бандита, которого я до этого видел только мельком в школе, не успевая толком разглядеть. И вот, я стоял, смотрел в самые красивые глаза, какие только видел в своей жизни, а моя подруга бодро излагала ему, что я ее бойфренд, и мне отчего-то захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что этот парень стал вдруг важнее всего происходящего вокруг. И я знал, что у меня никогда не было бы с ним шанса, а теперь он считал меня дружком своей сестры, натуралом. Хотя, если бы он знал, что я гей, он, скорее всего, свернул бы мне шею в темном переулке. Но эти его глаза и удивительно светлая кожа, темные волосы, топорщащиеся с одной стороны головы, словно он спал, а мы его разбудили… Он ниже меня ростом, но крепкий и подтянутый, он смотрел сердито, недовольно и был готов вот-вот послать нас на хуй, но вместе с тем, он самый красивый мальчик, из всех, кого я знал, и мне казалось, что мы уже встречались раньше, еще до школы, но я не мог вспомнить, где и когда. Может, в прошлой жизни. Потом он открыл рот и действительно нас послал, он ворчал весь вечер, лишь изредка выходя из своей комнаты за пивом или перекусом, недовольно зыркая в мою сторону, словно молча призывая убраться, а мне хотелось последовать за ним в его спальню, посмотреть на его комнату, узнать о нем что-то, чего не знает еще никто. Когда на улице уже стемнело, я извинился перед подругой и сказал, что мне пора домой. Наспех набросил куртку, натянул ботинки, толком не застегнув, и быстрее смылся, потому что понял, что влюбился в этого парня, и что еще совсем немного и я сделаю какую-нибудь глупость, войдя в его комнату даже не постучав.

— Например какую глупость? — поинтересовался Микки, затаив дыхание от такого признания.

— Ужасно хотел тебя поцеловать, — признался Йен, — даже понимая, что ты просто проломил бы мне башку за такое.

— Скорее всего так, — согласился Микки. — Поцелуй меня сейчас, — добавил он, нерешительно поднимая глаза на Йена.

Тот поморщился с недоверием. — Ты же сказал, что не целуешься, — возразил он.

— Я не целуюсь с охреневшими умниками, которые считают, что свет клином сошелся на их веснушчатом хуе и что я должен быть благодарен за возможность ощутить этот самый хуй в своей заднице. Ты дохрена самоуверенный, Галлагер. Но думаю, я мог бы поцеловать парня, который втрескался в меня с первого взгляда, а?

— Ты хочешь сказать парня, в которого ты влюбился по уши, как только увидел, и чей ху…

— Твои шансы начинают стремиться к нулю, — перебил его Микки, — не собираюсь тебя уговаривать.

— Два вопроса, прежде чем я это сделаю.

— Никаких вопросов и удачи, если считаешь, что у тебя все еще есть шанс, — не уступал Микки.

— Ты теперь мой парень? — не сдавался Йен.

— Ты невозможен, — фыркнул Микки, но не смог скрыть того факта, что начал краснеть, а сердце его, почти успокоившись, снова билось быстрее. Он хотел разозлиться на рыжего, хотел обидеться на то, что тот не выполнил его просьбу сразу, но злился скорее на себя. Надо было просто сделать это самому.

— Да, думаю, да, — настаивает Йен, тычась носом ему за ухом, начиная целовать и посасывать, потому что засранец понял, что Микки в том месте очень приятно, и что он сразу теряет бдительность, когда рыжий так делает. — Да? — уточняет он, обслюнявив половину шеи Милковича.

— Да, — соглашается Микки. Что еще ему остается?

— И второй вопрос, — губы Йена на его челюсти, щеке, все ближе и ближе к его губам, а долбанное сердце Микки уже колотится о грудную клетку так, что секунда, и выпрыгнет в руки Галлагера, — ты когда-нибудь раньше целовался?

«Сейчас задушу его собственными руками», — решает Микки, но вслух отвечает: — Нет.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Йен и, наконец, добирается до его рта.

Ну, целоваться с Йеном Галлагером так же охуительно, как и трахаться с Йеном Галлагером.

***

Оказалось, «желать» чего-то было не так-то просто. Практически любая материальная вещь, кроме самого дома и основной обстановки, должна была сначала пройти сквозь мысли и желания Микки, чтобы появиться во плоти. Еда, одежда, незамысловатые предметы обихода — да что угодно. Он должен был действительно, сосредоточенно захотеть. Даже вода для того, чтобы помыться и помыть посуду, не появлялась из водопровода, тут его просто не было. Несложные вещи быстро превратились в рутину, над ними не нужно было думать долго, но иногда очередная потребность приводила Микки в тупик. Например, презервативы. Вроде и нужны, а выходило не очень, они являлись или уже без упаковки, или не того размера, что нужно, пока Микки не признался самому себе и Йену, что он, вроде как не возражает оставить все как есть, то есть без них. Больше этот вопрос они не поднимали.

Но и всего-всего эти неведомые силы предоставлять не собирались, нужно было дозировать свои предпочтения. Они могли без проблем получить хлопья, яйца и бекон на завтрак, бургеры и картошку фри на обед, но вот стейк из филе миньон и фуа-гра никак не хотели материализоваться на ужин. Путем нехитрых комбинаций выяснилось, что гастрономические изыски высшими эшелонами власти не поддерживались. Впрочем, не очень-то и хотелось.

Однако Йен был бы не Йен, если бы не продолжал пытаться. Поскольку из них двоих «желать» мог только Микки, то Йен в 90% случаев просто довольствовался тем, что его ворчливый Санта ему предоставлял, даже не думая жаловаться. Но иногда, время от времени, он таки показывал свой характер, требуя от Микки определенных вещей. Порой Микки соглашался сразу, порой заставлял рыжего попотеть ради нужных ништяков, а порой и сам Йен не давал Микки покоя, пока не получит желаемое.

Так вышло с тортом «Захер». Галлагеру очень захотелось этой самой сладости, причем не лишь бы какой, а прямиком из Вены, из какого-то фильдеперсового кафе, о котором он то ли читал однажды, то ли видел по телевизору. Уговаривал он Микки самым проверенным способом — сексом. Вожделенное лакомство никак не хотело порадовать парочку своим присутствием на позднем завтраке, как бы настойчиво Микки ни пытался представить тарелку с проклятым тортом по довольно подробным описаниям его парня. Йен старался. Очень. Так, что посреди всего действа, Микки вообще слабо улавливал происходящее вокруг, а ему ведь нужно было упорно думать о блядском десерте. Когда они, уставшие и практически обессиленные, наконец ввалились в кухню ради хоть какой-то еды, стало понятно, что Йен уговаривать мог. Их ждали четыре аппетитных куска торта, — видимо, по одному на каждый оргазм Микки, — слабо осознал брюнет. И только один из них достался бесноватому рыжему, выколачивающему эту мечту сладкоежки из Микки все утро, остальные три осели в желудке самого Микки, и он считал такой расклад вполне справедливым. А кто не согласен, может попробовать получить добавку, время как раз близилось к обеду, может, в пылу момента, еще какая еда придет на ум.

Но, в общем и целом, они были довольны тем, как все сложилось. Настолько, что даже боялись лишний раз обсуждать произошедшее. Все еще немого страшно было засыпать каждую ночь, боясь, что проснутся они порознь в своих саутсайдовских продавленных койках. Микки держит свое слово, они никогда не спали порознь. В молчаливом согласии они жались к друг другу теснее, переплетая руки и ноги, не желая отпускать, боясь потерять то, что так неожиданно стало их миром, их жизнью, их судьбой.

***

Часы с давно треснувшим циферблатом начали отбивать двенадцать и Мэнди накрыло естественным осознанием того, что ни Микки, ни Йен не вернутся. Но волнения, как ни странно, не было. Каким-то уму непостижимым образом она знала, что эти два идиота сбежали вместе, куда бы они не направились. Она только улыбнулась сама себе и поспешила на кухню, за охлаждающимся шампанским. Братья рубились в видеоигры, упорно игнорируя наступление Рождества. На отодвинутом к стене столе в гостиной танцевала Молли — их сводная не то сестра (брат?), не то племянница (племянник?), гордо сверкая выпуклостью в паху, натянув украденное у Мэнди белое бикини. Тетя Рэнди вынимала из духовки пирог. Отец был все еще в тюрьме, а любимый брат и лучший друг счастливы где-то сами по себе. Мэнди твердо решила, что ей пора сваливать тоже. Но сегодня, только сегодня, она позволит себе оторваться по полной, в последний раз, в кругу остатков так называемой семьи Милковичей.

Когда ближе к весне, незадолго до выхода отца, она будет освобождать комнату Микки от его вещей, чтобы туда мог перебраться Игги, попутно составляя список того самого необходимого, что она должна запихнуть в свой рюкзак, потому что ждать дольше не было смысла, и наткнется на дыру в матрасе брата, обнаружив там приличную сумму наличных, она только молча отблагодарит этого сукиного сына, не потрудившегося даже дать ей знать о заначке, словно он собирался когда-либо вернуться за деньгами.

Двое суток спустя, она спрыгнет с подножки автобуса, обессиленная, но счастливая, в городе, где когда-то только мечтала оказаться. Рождество этого года она встретит тут, в крошечной арендованной квартирке, посреди огромного мегаполиса, но это уже совсем другая история…

А всего лишь, нужно было отправить Микки за тем кустом, и тут же написать Йену, с такой же настойчивой просьбой и адресом кофейни. Ее придурок брат и Галлагер упорно продолжали ходить вокруг да около, и ей это просто надоело. Конечно, она надеялась, что Микки ей сам расскажет, доверится. Но, в конце концов, его взгляды в сторону Йена были куда красноречивее слов…

Она так любила их обоих.

**Author's Note:**

> Картинка-вдохновитель для костюма Йена: https://c.radikal.ru/c25/2001/c6/362275368266.jpg


End file.
